Face Raiders
Face Raiders is a game that comes preloaded on the Nintendo 3DS. It was developed by Nintendo in cooperation with HAL Laboratory. Gameplay The user is first asked to take a picture of themselves by lining up their eyes and mouth on the displayed dots and line. After doing so, an estimated age group of the user is given and their face seemingly "pops out" of the screen (using the 3D visuals). Their face is then placed inside a helmet with a propeller and the player is then asked to shoot at the subsequent onslaught of floating heads. Then, the player takes on the very first boss, in which the player easily defeats it. The player then fights the Normal Faces again and battles the next boss, aka the boss of Stage 1. It is simple. After three times, it sends more Normal Faces. You must knock an X-Spike at it to do damage and hit the jewel thrice. The player then advances to Stage 2, in which the next boss becomes angry when the player shoots the true face. Then, you fight against Red and Blue faces, along with a Diver Face. Then, the player fights wall faces and battles the next boss, in which it is defeated by the player's attacks. Then, the player enters the last battle after going through space. After the face's defeat, the player shoots the hair, and the player battles the face one last time, and finally defeats the face and saves the day. Share the Fun In Share the Fun, one of your friends play Face Raiders. There are 2 stages as well as a bonus level. In the first Share the Fun stage, it is just like the normal Face Raiders except it gives you advice every now and then. In Stage 2, the face you took with the camera, and the first face in the collection are put together to make a multi-face, you have to try to defeat the face you took with the camera. If you shoot the other face, balls will bounce out and hit the screen. In the third Bonus Stage, you must re-fight the Twin Face. Development Face Raiders was developed by Nintendo with the assistance of HAL Laboratory (HAL also heavily contributed to the development of the AR Games. About half of the team behind those pre-loaded titles were from HAL). The team that created the game previously worked together on the substantially different General Knowledge Training video game on the Nintendo DS. According to Toshiaki Suzuki, one of the developers of the game, he was regularly asked if the same team behind WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! created Face Raiders due to the mutual focus on "laughter". Trivia *Face Raiders is reminiscent of the Space Fever II minigame implemented into the Game Boy Camera, which requires the player to shoot enemies with a boss (human face) for every iteration of enemies and eventually the player's self (if associated photographs were registered) as the third boss. According to the developers of Face Raiders, the Game Boy Camera was an inspiration for the game. Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS applications Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Shooter games